criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Knifepoint
Knifepoint is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fourteenth case in The Syndicate and the fourteenth case overall. It takes place as the fourth case in the Crimson Carnival district of Easthaven. Plot Upon the discovery that Riddles "died" twenty years ago, Chief Henderson charged Nancy and the player in speaking to illusionist Quincy Beck about how someone would pull off such a trick. They soon headed to Quincy's performance where he faked sawing his assistant in half, before heading backstage. The pair then went backstage to speak to Quincy, only to find him stabbed to death on a spinning wheel. They first questioned Quincy's assistant Zaria Run, human cannonball Jake Coleman, and fortune teller Mama Masque, before sending Quincy's body to Daphne for autopsy. They were then informed by Matthew that Quincy wasn't dead, and that he was seen fleeing the carnival a few minutes ago. They rushed to the carnival exit where they found a man identical to Quincy fleeing via a bridge. They quickly confronted the man who revealed himself to be Eustace Beck, the victim's twin brother. Eustace confessed that he and Quincy performed together and now that Quincy was dead, he was scared the killer would come for him too. They also suspected knife thrower Livia Lomasz. Mama then entered the precinct with a tarot card in hand, warning them of danger on the horizon. Mama insisted that they needed to watch their backs as a dark force was preparing to take them. After dealing with Mama, it was also discovered that Quincy had torn up Jake's application letter to the police force. Finally, they discovered that the victim's brother was to blame. Eustace insisted he was innocent and that he'd never kill his own brother, admitting that despite their tense relationship he still cared for his brother. Nancy then demanded he drop the act and presented the evidence, prompting the killer to sigh and understand the game was up. He then revealed that he wasn't Eustace Beck but he was actually Quincy, the man murdered. A confused Nancy told him to elaborate, prompting Quincy to confess that he faked his death as he wanted to flee the carnival and never come back, insisting it was a horrid place. When asked who the victim was, Quincy confessed that it was his identical brother, Eustace, who he killed to leave people thinking he was dead. Quincy then masqueraded as Eustace and tried to flee the carnival, believing that by the time people found out it was a trick he'd be long gone. His plans were then foiled when the team stopped him from escaping the area. Nancy soon arrested Quincy for the murder of his brother, where he was sentenced to forty years in prison by Judge Watson. Post-trial, Grayson and the player spoke to Quincy about how Riddles could have faked their death twenty years ago in exchange for a cell with a river view. Quincy told them to seek his book of tricks which he left on the crime scene. The pair then headed to the crime scene once more and found the book, sending it to Mildred for analysis. Mildred confirmed that it was the book, but exclaimed that many pages had been torn out. After collecting some fingerprints off a page corner, they found that Zaria had taken the pages. Zaria confessed that she took the pages as she wanted to make her own way in the magician's world, soon directing them to the gazebo where she stashed the pages. With everything in order, Mildred analysed the pages and confirmed that she hadn't figured out a solution yet, but would keep working on it. Meanwhile, Barbara approached Nancy and the player and insisted that Velma hadn't been seen for a while and her library was messy. Nancy then hypothesised that Velma had left the carnival and proposed they head to the bridge to look for her, only to find one of Riddles' jack-in-the-boxes. They then opened up the box and looked at the note, which spoke about how Barbara was a traitor to the circus for leaving and needed to feel the pain of loss for shooting them. Barbara then panicked and had the letter sent to William who analysed it under an ultraviolet light. The note then revealed further writing which confirmed that Riddles had kidnapped Velma and taken her to their den, the "Funfair". The note also contained directions and told Barbara to go alone and play the game, otherwise Velma would be killed. The team then regrouped in the precinct to discuss Velma's kidnapping, with Barbara insisting that they needed to rescue her. Raymond then agreed and declared they needed to be careful, as they were heading into Riddles' lair... Summary Victim *'Eustace Beck' (masquerading as Quincy; found stabbed to death on a turning wheel) Murder Weapon *'Throwing Knives' Killer *'Quincy Beck' (masquerading as Eustace) Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses chalk. *The suspect suffers from headaches. *The suspect quotes P.T Barnum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears purple. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses chalk. *The suspect suffers from headaches. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses chalk. *The suspect suffers from headaches. *The suspect quotes P.T Barnum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears purple. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses chalk. *The suspect suffers from headaches. *The suspect quotes P.T Barnum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears purple. *The suspect wears rhinestones. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses chalk. *The suspect suffers from headaches. *The suspect quotes P.T Barnum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears rhinestones. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses chalk. *The killer suffers from headaches. *The killer quotes P.T Barnum. *The killer wears purple. *The killer wears rhinestones. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Circus Backstage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Brown Box, Bowtie, Faded Map) *Examine Bowtie. (Result: Z RUN; New Suspect: Zaria Run) *Speak to Zaria about assisting the victim. *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Map Path; New Suspect: Circus Gazebo) *Investigate Circus Gazebo. (Clues: Burned Sash, Faded Card) *Examine Burned Sash. (Result: Circus Sash; New Suspect: Jake Coleman) *Interrogate Jake on the sash. *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Tarot Card; New Suspect: Mama Masque) *Question Mama Masque on the murder. *Examine Brown Box. (Result: Throwing Knife) *Analyze Throwing Knife. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from headaches) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses chalk) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Wooden Bridge. (Clues: Sequin Hat, Wooden Box, Ripped Letter) *Examine Sequin Hat. (Result: E BECK; New Suspect: Eustace Beck) *Speak to Eustace about his brother's death. (Attribute: Eustace suffers from headaches) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Livia Lomasz) *Confront Livia about the body on her turning wheel. (Attribute: Livia uses chalk) *Examine Ripped Letter. (Result: Confession Letter) *Analyze Confession Letter. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes P.T Barnum; New Crime Scene: Gazebo Steps) *Investigate Gazebo Steps. (Clues: Paddle, Quincy's Bag) *Examine Paddle. (Result: Harassing Message) *Speak to Zaria about the victim harassing her. (Attribute: Zaria suffers from headaches, uses chalk, and quotes P.T Barnum) *Examine Quincy's Bag. (Result: Damaged Document) *Analyze Damaged Document. (05:00:00) *Speak to Jake about the victim ruining his chances of joining the police. (Attribute: Jake suffers from headaches and quotes P.T Barnum) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Mama about her warnings. (Attribute: Mama suffers from headaches, uses chalk, and quotes P.T Barnum; New Crime Scene: Carnival Sign) *Investigate Carnival Sign. (Clues: Smashed Frame, Faded Target) *Examine Smashed Frame. (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Brothers Identified) *Confront Eustace over the difficult relationship with his brother. (Attribute: Eustace uses chalk and quotes P.T Barnum) *Examine Faded Target. (Result: Victim's Target) *Confront Livia over her target. (Attribute: Livia suffers from headaches and quotes P.T Barnum) *Investigate Turning Wheel. (Clues: Torn Fabric, White Dust) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Top Hat) *Analyze Top Hat. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears purple) *Examine White Dust. (Result: Chalk Stick) *Analyze Chalk Stick. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears rhinestones) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Joke's on You (4/5). (No stars) The Joke's on You (4/5) *Speak to Quincy about Riddles. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Carnival Backstage. (Clue: Prop Box) *Examine Prop Box. (Result: Book of Tricks) *Analyze Book of Tricks. (04:00:00; Result: Torn Page) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (08:00:00) *Confront Zaria about stealing the pages. (Reward: Magician's Costume) *Investigate Circus Gazebo. (Clue: Zaria's Bag) *Examine Zaria's Bag. (Result: Pages) *Analyze Pages. (04:00:00) *See why Barbara is worried. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Wooden Bridge. (Clue: Jack-in-the-Box) *Examine Jack-in-the-Box. (Result: Riddles' Letter) *Examine Riddles' Letter. (Result: Hidden Ink) *Analyze Hidden Ink. (10:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Crimson Carnival